AMOR VS VENGANZA
by scarlett003
Summary: ARO Y RENNE SON VULTURI,SUS HIJOS SON ROSALIE,VANESSA,ALICE,JANE,ISABEELA Y ALEC QUIENES DESPUES DE 21 AÑOS ENCUENTRAN A LOS CULLEN DE QUIENES, QUIEREN VENGANZA POR HABER MATADO A SUS PADRES, PERO NO SE IMAGINAN QUE SE ENAMORARAN DE LOS 3 HEREDEROS C.
1. Chapter 1

AMOR VS VENGANZA

Hola:

Primero que nada: obvio los personajes no son míos, sino de la saga de crepúsculo.

Segundo: espero que no les desespere que la historia transcurra lentamente

Tercero, soy muy mala en ortografía.

Y espero sus comentarios

Introducción:

En la bella Italia existían dos familias rivales: los Vulturi y los Cullen, que por generación es se habían disputado el poder y6 control, esto provocaba muerte y dolor en ambas familias pero no fue hasta hace 21 años cuando el odio y deseo de venganza se desato.

Los pilares de dichas familias habían pactado el cese de hostilidad, por desgracio un Cullen no respeto dicho pacto y atento con los Vulturi y sus familias.

FAMILIA CULLEN PRINCIPAL:

CARLISLE Y ESME CULLEN

HIJOS: EMMETT, JASPER Y EDWARD CULLEN

SAMILIA SECUNDARIA:

MARCO Y DIMINA CULLEN

HIJOS:

DEMETRI, FELIX Y HEIDE.

FAMILIA VULTURI:

ARO Y SULPICIA VULTURI

HIJOS:

ALEC Y JANE CULTURI

CAYO Y ATENODORA VULTURI

HIJAS:

ROSALIE Y ALICE VULTURI

CHARLIE Y RENNE VULTURI

HIJAS:

VANESSA E ISABELLA VULTURI

FAMILIAS RELACIONADAS:

FAMILA BLACK

FAMILIA DENALI


	2. Chapter 2

UNA TRAGICA NOCHE

Hace 21 años después del p3ecto realizado entre Aro Vulturi y Carlisle Cullen, Marco ordeno una emboscada a las familias Vulturi.

Dicha noche fue una masacre la cual perecieron varios miembros de la familia Vulturi, Sulpicia se encontraba en el hospital dando a luz a Alec y Jane, por lo cual Aro se encontraba en el hospital privado, esperando noticias del nacimiento de sus herederos, increíblemente Renne se encontraba en el mismo hospital ya que se había adelantado el parto y la bebe nacería prematura, llego acompañada de un custodio ya que Charlie se encontraba atendiendo un negocio, sin embargo cuando le avisaron de la situación de Renne salió hacia el hospital.

Mientas tanto Marco y Atenodora se encontraban en una galla en representación de la familia.

Todos loas miembros de la dinastía Vulturi separados y unidos en la desgracia, Marco mando a asesinarlos; Charlie manejaba a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital tres autos le cerraron el paso y abrieron fuego contra su auto.

Cayo y Atenodora salieron de la gala, con deseos de llegar a casa con sus adoradas hijas, lo que no esperaban era que en el trayecto les cerrarían el camino varios autos, con el objetivo de tomar la vida de los custodios y de la pareja, no tuvieron posibilidades de sobrevivir al igual que Charlie.

Sin embargo en el hospital la situación fue diferente Aro mando a reforzar la seguridad en el momento que le informaron el ingreso de René, con el poder y capital que contaba la familia, le fue informado de inmediato lo que sucedió con sus hermanos y su cuñada, la pene lo cegó , sin embargo no podía permitirse derrumbarse en ese momento, no podía permitir el mismo destino para su mujer, hijos, sobrinas y cuñada, eso jamás.

Desde el hospital marco su móvil dando ordenes a james y victoria, sus jefes de seguridad y también de su mayor confianza, para que fueran por sus sobrinas y las llevaran a la casa de seguridad de Volterra.

Los sicarios mandados al hospital, fueron muertos excepto uno, el cual el mismo Aro interrogaría, para saber quien había ordenado tal masacre, en ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes como ocuparse de las dos mujeres que estaban por dar a luz y de los funerales.

Pero la desgracia continuaba Sulpicia tuvo complicaciones en el parto de lo s gemelos y desgracia falleció, Aro se encontraba solo con 6 herederos de la casa Vulturi y su cuñada René que había dado a luz a una hermosa niña y la mas joven de la dinastía.

Dos días después fue el sepelio de los 2 hermanos Vulturi, su cuñada y la amada esposa de Aro, René no pudo asistir ya que en su estado y el impacto de la noticia colapso.

Después del funeral; Aro obtuvo la información que necesitaba de la manera mas sanguinaria que pudo y fue entonces cuando el hombre que había dejado con vida le informo que Marco Cullen había ordenado la masacre de su familia, en ese momento Aro juro que hasta el ultimo Cullen morirá.

CARLISLE

Cuando Carlisle se entero de lo que Marco ordeno deseo matarlo, pero después de todo era su hermano y tenia que ver por su familia y la de el.

Tomo la decisión de salir de Italia e instalarse en E.E.U.U.

La familia Cullen se estableció en Seattle, y con sus recursos no les fue difícil hacerse de poder y contactos, Por lo tanto se convirtió en una familia respetable e intocable y reconocida en la nación.

Aro al enterarse de la huida de los Cullen, contrato investigadores para encontrarlos, aun que la búsqueda durara años. (Y eso fue lo que sucedió)


	3. Chapter 3

DESICIONES.

Aro tenia la responsabilidad de sus gemelos Jane y Alec, las hijas de Charlie, la pequeña Isabella que nació poco después que sus hijos y Vanessa de apenas dos años así como de su madre Rene y de sus sobrinas Rosalie de 2 años y Alice de ocho meses hijas de Cayo y Atenodora.

Por tal motivo tomo la decisión mas viable para el porvenir y futuro de sus hijos y sobrinas, la cual los protegería y vivirían con el amor de una familia.

Se caso con Rene e hizo pasar a Jane, Alec e Isabella como trillizos, a Rosalie, Alice y Vanesa como hijas de Rene y el, así los seis serian herederos de la fortuna Vulturi en mismos porcentajes, crecerían con unos amorosos padres y sobre todo protegidos de los Cullen, entre tanto entre Aro y Rene nunca sucedió nada que ya ambos sufrían la perdida de sus seres amados, y el amor por sus hijos, entre ellos solo habia afecto y amistad.

RENE

Siempre ha sido una amorosa madre para sus hijas e hijo, aun que siempre vivía con el temor de perderlos, por lo tanto rogó a Aro que no solo tuvieran custodios, sino que también se les instruyera en defensa personal, eso fue una magnifica idea por lo cual desde el momento que sus hijos fueron capases de entender el por que de cada acción, fueron instruidos en defensa personal y otras artes a las cuales estaban obligados a conocer o practicar por su posición .

Y así algún día tal vez ellos tomarían parte al cobrar la venganza.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

La familia Vulturi vivía en una hermosa mansión en Volterra, dicho también una fortaleza, de la cual James y Victoria se ocupaban de la seguridad tanto de la mansión como de la familia.

La casa era hermosa, en la sala había un cuadro donde retrataba a Rene con Aro y junto a ellos sus 5 hijas e hijo. Y junto a este cuadro uno de Cayo con Atenodora, otro con Charlie y en otro Sulpicia, no era secreto que eran sus tíos fallecidos por culpa del maldito linaje Cullen.

Rosalie

Entro al despacho de su padre, seguida de sus hermanos.- papa, papa—

Aro.- que pasa hija- al levantar la vista, no solo vio a su hija sino también a sus hermanos.

Rosalie.- queremos saber por que tenemos que practicar tanto cosas que quiza nunca utilicemos o que no son propias de niñas de nuestra edad, entendemos si Alec tiene que practicarlas pero nosotras por que, no es suficiente con que practiquemos cosas que niñas de nuestra edad y posición lo hacen, no nosotros tenemos que ser prácticamente armas mortales y nosotras no….

Aro la corto y les dirigió una mirada de amor y dulzura con un poco de tristeza, y les dijo.- mis amados hijos lo que hago es por su bien incluso Rene esta de a cuerdo, ¿lo saben verdad?

Los trillizos asintieron al mismo tiempo como si realmente estuvieran conectados, Vanessa y Alice asintieron no muy conformes y Rosalie rebatió.- danos una razón de peso para todo esto….

Aro.- los Cullen en ese momento todos asintieron y dieron por hecho que se tenían que esforzar mas.

Alec

Después de la conversación con su padre Alec tomo la palabra en la biblioteca donde sus hermanas y el hacían sus reuniones.

Alec.-

Sabemos que hay un secreto que nos involucra tanto a nosotros y a los Cullen y en el momento que sea revelado tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

–Jane y Bella asintieron sin duda en ellas.

-Vanessa: si es justo y por la familia lo participare.

-Alice: que no era muy partidaria de la violencia acepto i dijo – por la familia

-Rosalie: ella lo decidió desde antes desde el mismo momento el que su padre pronuncio aquellas palabras, y todos sabían que no tenia nada que decir ya que la conocían demasiado bien aun así dijo. Seré implacable

Carlisle.

Mi amada Esme han pasado 10 años desde que Marco cometió aquella horrible masacre, dejamos todo, nuestras raíces y una vida prospera se que aquí estamos bien pero no es lo mismo para nosotros el honor es importante y míranos ahora…

Esme.- amor se que lo que hizo tu hermano no fue correcto, pero por que pagar nosotros, tenemos una familia, y nuestros hijos no deben pagar los errores del pasado y sabes también como yo que un día los Vulturín clamaran una venganza que será justa y créeme que no pretendo perder a alguien de mi familia, mis hijos no saben nada pero por eso no los vamos a dejar desprotegidos tanto Emmet, Jasper y Edward están recibiendo una educación en combate…_a Esme se le quebró la voz imaginado a sus hijos en medio de una guerra y en sus facciones demostraba un terrible dolor y tristeza, sabia que los hijos de marco no sabían nada aun pero también estaban siendo instruidos para lo que pudiera suceder…


	4. Chapter 4

21años han pasado

Era el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de los trillizos, el mismo día que murieron 3 miembros de la dinastía Vulturi 21 años atrás, el mismo día que tantos años de investigación daba frutos ya que el equipo de investigadores contratados pos Aro Vulturi entregaba un informe completo de de las dos familias Cullen que estaban establecidos en Seattle así como fotos y a que se dedicaban.

Aro tomo la decisión de que sus hijos sabrían la verdad esa misma noche después de la celebración del cumpleaños de sus hijos, por la ventana de su despacho vio a todos sus hijos celebrando y no pudo mas que maravillarse al observar a las hermosas jóvenes y apuesto hijo en los que se habían convertido.

ROSALIE

Una hermosa mujer de 23 años, rubia de piel tan blanca que hacia contraste con sus ojos azules y sus sensuales labios rojos y una curvas que la habían llevado a destacar en su carrera de modelo en Europa y Asia, sin contar que tenia una carrera de publicidad la cual aprovechaba en las empresas de la familia y una afición a la mecánica que sus hermanas le agradecían y por demás decir un carácter fuerte y decidido.

VANESSA

Igual de hermosa que Rose, también con 23 años, piel blanca (aun que todos los hermanos Vulturi se caracterizaban por el color de tez y sus rasgos perfectos y bellos)ojos color chocolate, labios provocadores, alta y esbelta con un porte envidiable y una excelente administradora para las empresas Vulturi.

ALICE

SU PEQUEÑA Alice, menudita apenas de 160 de altura, pero con la energía de un torbellino, experta en moda y excelente diseñadora, hermosa y blanca piel, con unos ojos grises, cabello corto y negro como el ébano, algo rebelde ya que cada punta iba en dirección diferente, ella era quien irradiaba felicidad la misma que contagiaba a la familia.

JANE

Una hermosa joven de 21 años, ojos negros y piel blanca y un hermoso cabello rubio que enmarcaba sus facciones casi de niña, figura delgada un poco mas alta que Alice pero no tanto como sus hermanas mayores pero si igual en belleza y un cuerpo de modelo, de carácter fuerte como toda una financiera la cual aportaba grandes inversiones que beneficiaran no solo a la empresa sino también a las finanzas personales de cada miembro.

ISABELLA, SU BELLA

Piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ojos color chocolate tan expresivos que nadie dudaría de ella, labios sensuales como los de sus hermanas delgada y con cada curva en su lugar, 21 años como Jane y la misma altura y aun que en apariencia no eran similares nadie dudaba que fueran trillizos, la mas amado por toda la familia aun que ella no era conciente de este detalle, sin embargo era como la joya de la familia posiblemente por ser la mas joven de la dinastía y un ser bondadoso y algo torpe, jamás despertó envidia entre sus hermanos por este hecho.

Con una carrera en negocios internacionales.

ALEC

Un chico de cabello rubio oscuro con facciones muy tiernas pero no por eso menos varonil, alto y delgado con músculos bien marcados , ojos negros como los de Jane y carácter dulce y protector con sus hermanas e implacable con quien las lastimase, el mejor abogado de roda Italia y destacaba entre los mejores de Europa a su corta edad, dividía su tiempo entre su familia, la empresa y sus casos fuera de esta.

Todos sus hijos eran buenos en lo que hacían y tenían un puesto en el consejo de la empresa, pero aun así no habían encontrado el amor.

Aro fue interrumpido en sus cavilaciones cuando Rene le dijo que era hora de bajar a la fiesta y se dio cuenta que observaba a sus hijos, ella solo dijo todos mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, el sonrío respondió.

Aro.- hoy es el día, sabrán todo, ella palideció y pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos el ¿por que? , por que no dejar todo atrás, y dijo que no quería perder a nadie mas.

Con una mirada dura Aro dijo: LOS VULTURI NO DAMOS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, y ella lo comprendió no había otro camino.


	5. Chapter 5

UNA TERRIBLE VERDAD

Después de la celebración Aro dijo hijos míos hoy a las 8:00 pm. Tendremos reunión, sus hijos asintieron y ha dicho hora todos se encontraban en la sala, donde Rene estaba distraída en sus cavilaciones y Aro observa los cuadros de sus hermanos y después el sobre que se encontraba en la mesita.

Aro.- hijos míos hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de 3 de ustedes y no quisiera ensombrecer su dicha, sin embargo hoy he recibido un informe que esperaba y es justo que ustedes sean participes para así tomar una decisión de clamar por la venganza por lo que nos han arrebatado, solo recuerden quienes somos y que descendemos de un noble linaje… al ver que sus hijos no reaccionaban por que no entendían sus palabras prosiguió.

Hace 21 años asesinaron a mis hermanos, a mi cuñada, eso lo sabían, lo que no saben es quien ordeno la ejecución fue Marco Cullen después de pactar un cese de hostilidades con los Cullen el cual no cumplió. Y de una mentira que nos rodea, solo quiero que primo entiendan que tanto su madre como yo los hemos amado a todos y todo lo que hemos hecho es por su bien y siempre los veremos como nuestros hijos, sin distinciones o preferencias y todos heredaran en partes iguales la fortuna.

Alec.- eso lo sabemos pero que tiene que ver eso ahora, Aro lo silencio al levantar la mano y continuo.

Aro.- tu Alec y Jane son hijos de mi amada Sulpicia mi primer esposa y el amor de mi vida, Isabella y Vanessa son hijas de mi hermano Charlie y Rene y Rosalie y Alice hijas de mi hermano Cayo y Atenodora, todos ustedes son Vulturi por derecho pero Rene y yo deshicimos protegerlos y amarlos y que tuvieran un hogar así como el calor de una familia.

Rosalie.- al ver a sus hermanos en shock ella hablo, y por que nos cuentan eso ahora a caso ya no nos quieren y todos voltearon a ver a Rene que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.

Rene. - Claro que no mis amados hijos, yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, es solo que Aro tiene noticias sobre los Cullen y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

Jane.- sabemos que los Cullen son los culpables de que a la mayoría de los que estamos presentes nos hayan arrebatado algo pero no todos o ¿si? ¿Que es lo que vamos hacer?

Aro.- yo trate de tomar venganza pero no pude en ese momento por las circunstancias…( y contó la historia de esa trágica noche) y cuando termino dijo, ahora saben toda la verdad y como he dicho he recibido un informe de ambas familias Cullen y de 2 familias mas demasiado ligadas a ellos y es su decisión participar en mis planes o los llevare acabo yo solo…

**VANESSA**.-

_No sabia que pensar Isabella mi hermana, pero para mi todos son mis hermanos y no lo dejaran de ser, ellos tomaron las vidas de mi padre y de mis tíos, ellos pagaran_.- Padre yo te apoyo ellos pagaran.

**ALICE.-**

_Siempre he sido intuitiva pero algo así me sorprendió, saber que mis padres murieron por culpa de ellos fue un impacto muy fuerte, no soy violenta pero ellos merecen pagar por que no solo me dañaron ami sino también a los seres que mas amo en este mundo_.- Padre cuenta conmigo también.

**ROSALIE.-**

_Malditos ellos nos arrebataron todo aun que a Aro y a Rene los veré como mis padres y nunca nos falto nada, deben pagar_.- ellos pagaran y seré implacable.

**ALEC.-**

_Para mi todas son mis hermanas y su dolor es mi dolor y ya esta decidido, las respaldare jamás las dejare solas, quien se mete con un Vulturi paga por ello_.- Padre los Cullen pagaran por todo el dolor que han causado y el que ahora les causa a mis hermanas.

**ISABELLA.-**

_Mi mundo se derrumba, amo a mis padres así como a mis hermanas y hermano y para mi el lazo de trillizos nadie lo borrara, se que los vuelvo vulnerables por mi carácter dulce pero esta ves…¿Qué voy hacer? Todos tiene motivos y razones de sobra incluso yo,¿podré ser cruel y despiadada? si ,tengo que serlo, a todos nos arrebataron a alguien y por mi familia lo hare aun que la vida se me valla en ello (débilmente todos escucharon cuando su dulce y frágil Bella dijo_).- **Pagaran **

**JANE.-**

_Las considero mis hermanas y después de todo somos familia, a demás Bella aun que no es mi hermana la quiero como tal, decidió ir, la protegeré, mi hermanita…todas ellas perdieron mas y es momento de ser fuertes_.- Padre yo respaldo a mis hermanas

**ALEC, JANE Y BELLA**

**LOS VULTURI NO DAMOS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES** (lo dijeron y lo sintieron como si realmente fueran trillizos aun que en el fondo sabían que lo eran)

Aro.-

Están seguros, ellos se encuentran en . y tendríamos que trasladarnos…

Rene.-

Que se encontraba en silencio hablo y dijo.- hijos míos su decisión esta tomada, iré con ustedes pero siempre tengan presente que mi corazón no resistiría mas perdidas.

Sus hijos se acercaron y la abrazaron, Rosalie dijo la decisión es irrevocable madre, sin embargo no nos perderás, sabes que estamos mas que calificados para hacer frente a cualquier cosa, tu y papá se han encargado de formarnos fuertes y mas que eso.

Aro.-

Aquí tengo lo que necesitamos saber de los Cullen.


End file.
